Life As A Hyuuga
by Blonde Thunder Ninja
Summary: Short Story part of 'It's my Life' Ryan has decided to live at the Hyuuga Compund for a year and to train hard for his ANBU exam. But what happens when he is assigned on a mission. And whats the deal with love,and horrible secrets? InoXOC NejiXTen
1. New Mission

Notes: Okay, this is basically Ryan's life as a Hyuuga that includes some fluff action with Ino and Neji and Tenten fluff too!

Chapter One: Another Mission

Neji was getting dressed and checking in the mirror to make sure his hair was neat and tidy. When all of the sudden….there was a bang at his door.

"Yo Neji ya jit, its breakfast time! Better head down before all the other Hyuuga's pig out before we do!" Ryan yelled across from the door.

Neji growled, it had been only one month since Ryan had lived at the Hyuuga Compound and he was already annoyed. Ryan had a room across from him and what was worse….all the Hyuuga's thought he was so cool. Even Hanabi and Hinata had taken interest in Ryan and his style.

Then he remembered the countless weeks he was training with Ryan, all for Ryan to help him for his ANBU exam. Neji admitted that Ryan was starting to get the hang of his gentle fist, improving on his 'Thirty-Two Dragon Palms' and summoning Hiroshi was a big advantage as well.

When he got downstairs his eyes widened as he saw Ryan talking to a girl not just any girl…a girl with two Chinese-style buns in her hair and brown eyes, she wore a pink tank top and baggy pants.

"So you know Neji pretty well do you?" Ryan asked.

"Hai, he is my teammate after all, so what do you think training with him and all?" the girl asked.

"Well I admit, it ain't easy to try and beat him, though I beat him once we have tied one too many times." Ryan laughed.

The girl laughed along with him.

"So wha'd be your name my dear kunouchi?" Ryan asked.

"I'm Tenten; I presume you're Ryan, Neji's new long-lost cousin?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten what are you doing here?" Neji asked stepping up to her.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama has assigned us to go on a mission, she wants us to meet at her office." Tenten said.

"Very well then." Neji said, he turned to Ryan, "Tell Hiashi-sama I'm leaving."

"Gotcha." Ryan smirked.

"Oh no, Tsunade-sama asked Ryan to come along too." Tenten said, Neji looked at her, "Is this true?"

"Hai, I would never lie to you Neji." Tenten said.

"Hn." Neji muttered, "Come on Ryan."

Ryan nodded and followed them to the Hokage's Office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hai, I have a very important mission for all of you." Tsunade said.

"Why am I involved in this?" Ryan said, "My sisters already left the village."

"I understand that but this mission should have two Hyuuga's on this one and seems how Hinata is already on a mission with Kiba and Shino I figured you should be on this one." Tsunade said.

"What's the mission?" Neji asked.

Tsunade sighed, "Well, it seems Konohamaru, the Third Hokage's grandson has come down with a rare illness that could eventually lead to death."

The three stiffened as they heard the news, this was terrible!

"So what do you want us to do about this Tsunade-sama?" Ryan asked.

"I have all of the ingredients to cure this illness….all but one. I need a rare kind of flower…..the Blood-White Yuri flower."

"Blood-White Yuri flower?" Tenten asked, "How will the flower help?"

"When grinded and mixed with the ingredients I have it will be enough to make a cure for Konahamaru's illness, but the only problem is that this flower grows in one place, and it's not the Leaf village but…..in the Grass village." Tsunade said.

"Well, what the hell kind of mission is that? Do you expect us to find a meadow and pick the flower?" Ryan asked; he was confused.

"You don't understand! This is a rare flower, there are only about three hundred of them that exist in this entire earth namely they only exist in the Grass village, but not only that, the flower is considered to be sacred, any enemy may want to take one of the Blood-White Yuri and use it as a tool to build up more chakra, the bad thing is…it is destructive." Tsunade said, "But unless you grind the petals and mix them with the ingredients I have a life can be saved. So I have asked an expert on flowers to go with you on this mission as well."

"Who?" Tenten asked. Then they all turned as a door opened.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to be so late!" it was Ino, and she seemed to have been running judging by her panting.

"No trouble Ino, you have the picture of the flower?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai!" Ino said holding up a scroll, "Got it right here."

"Excellent, you all leave on this mission tomorrow." Tsunade then dismissed them all.

"Hey Ino, how've you been?" Ryan asked smiling at the blonde Leaf ninja.

Ino looked at him and smiled back, "I'm fine, how have you been?"

"Just fine." Ryan smiled, "I just have to say I never really expected to go on a mission."

"Why's that?" Ino asked him.

"Well it's just I've been training with Neji lately, improving on my Gentle Fist style a little more, for the ANBU exam." Ryan smirked.

Ino gasped, "No way! How did you get the application?"

"Let's just say an unexpected friend helped me with that." Ryan said remembering the scroll Gaara had wrote out for him, he wondered how Gaara was doing right now.

"Well I better go pack up, bye Ino!" Ryan said waving.

Tenten said she had to leave too and waved by to Neji and Ryan. As the two boys walked down the street Ryan smirked at Neji.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"Don't play that trick with me jit, I know you like her." Ryan said.

"Who?" Neji asked.

"You jit, do you have to be so dense? Tenten."

"Tenten?"

"Is there an echo out here?"

"Ryan, just shut the hell up."

"Yeah right bitchy-boy."

"….."

"No comment huh?"

"……"

"God, you're worse than my sister." Ryan laughed.

To Be Continued…


	2. Annoying & Talking with the Jit!

Notes: Okay, the last chapter may have been a little weird but I hope you enjoy this story don't worry I'll make one of Masako and Toshiko in what is going on in their lives as well. But for now this is Ryan's life. And I do not own any of the songs or Naruto. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Annoying & Talking with the Jit

The next morning Neji and Ryan were at the front of the Hyuuga gates saying good-bye to Hiashi. Ryan wore his Sand ninja, still had his dreadlocks, and a black sleeveless shirt with a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath; he also wore black pants that reached his ankles and had re-attached the shark teeth to the sides of his them, and he had his black sandals still on his feet.

"Going for a different look I see?" Neji asked looking at Ryan's clothing.

"Okay you smart-ass jit, first of all, my old fishnet and jacket were torn to shreds and are totally useless now, and second, I had to get a new pair of pants because my favorite shorts were totally ripped and I managed to get the shark teeth sown on these ones, it's called style man! You can try to use it to impress Tenten."

Neji glared at Ryan who laughed, "Take it easy man, it ain't that embarrassing."

"Hn."

"Honestly jit, you have got to try and be more social."

After they said good-bye to Hiashi they walked to the gates of Konoha and saw Tenten and Ino already there.

"Ready to go ladies?" Ryan asked smiling.

"Hai!" they both responded.

The gates opened and they all left out of there and to the Grass village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Along the way about an hour later Ryan got somewhat bored and decided to sing. But he did not know which one he would sing so he decided to sing a few lyrics and see which ones he thought were best.

"_Ohhhhh…..99 bottles of sake on the wall, 99 bottles of SAKE! You take one down and pass it around…98 bottles of…" _

"Ryan do not sing that song it is annoying." Neji stated.

"Okay then…" Ryan said, he decided to try another song.

"_I like to MOVE IT MOVE IT! I like to MOVE IT MOVE IT! I like to….MOVE IT!" _

"Ryan…..shut up!" Neji was now getting irritated.

Ryan smirked, now he was entertained, bothering your older cousin is always the best way to relieve boredom. He sang another song.

"_Why does everybody want to kick my ass? I'm just trying to have a little fun for all the ones who can't, just because I kiss the prettiest girls and…" _

"Ryan, can you please give it a rest. Can't you clearly see Neji doesn't like it?" Tenten said.

"All right weapon-gal, I'll stop for you." Ryan said sighing.

"Good, is that better Neji?" Tenten asked the prodigy.

"Hn." He only responded.

Ryan raised an eyebrow and joined in walking with Ino and whispered, "Geez, that jit is ice cold."

"Isn't he always?" Ino giggled back. Ryan smirked and started whisper-singing.

"_I got this ice box where my heart used to be, I got this ice box where my heart used to be, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so COLD!!..." _

This time Neji glared back at Ryan who raised an eyebrow at him, "Can I help you Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji just shook his head and walked on with Tenten at his side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on Neji decided that they would make camp and found the perfect spot. It was a clearing with a hot spring just a few meters ahead and a river running along the side.

"Okay, here's what we do, the ladies, you can go ahead and freshen up while Neji and I set up camp." Ryan said.

"But Ryan, I think I should at least help out." Tenten said.

"I agree with Ryan, I think I'll go in the hot springs, but at least let me help out just a little too."

Ryan sighed, "Alright then….Ino come with me; Tenten, go help Neji before he hurts himself."

Tenten couldn't help but snicker at the comment while Neji just glared some more, Ryan really got on his nerves….a lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Neji and Ryan sat by the fire while Tenten and Ino were relaxing in the hot springs, it was a warm night out and Ryan was lying on his back.

"Beautiful night ain't it?" Ryan asked Neji.

"Hn."

"Come on, you gotta admit, think man, God has created a lot of great things, giving us this beautiful night is one of them; when I look at the stars I think of what the future might hold for me."

"What kind of future?" Neji asked, he seemed to be interested in Ryan's conversation.

"Well like….will I ever get married, or if I'll ever make ANBU, how many kids I'll have, if I'll ever see my sisters again?" Ryan sighed, "Hai, there's a path ahead of each of us Neji."

"And what happens when you come at a cross-road?" Neji asked.

"Well….I just follow my heart jit, I see which path I think is best for me, you know….find your own destiny."

Neji looked at the sky. He wished he could control his destiny and not let anyone or anything control his. He was a caged bird; he had no right to find his own destiny. Neji admitted to himself that he envied Ryan, to be able to be so free as to choose his own way in life, his own love, his own family.

"Hey, we're back!" Ino yawned, "Man, I am so tired."

"We better rest up for the night, what time should we leave tomorrow Neji?" Tenten asked looking at Neji.

Neji snapped out of his own thoughts and said, "Dawn."

Then they all went to bed underneath a bright starry night.

To Be Continued…


	3. Arrival at the Grass Villiage

Notes: Yeah….bored here…..yeah…..I rock…..that is all……yeah...

Chapter Three: Arrival at the Grass Village

The next morning they all woke up, packed up, and headed out. The journey took about ten agonizing hours until Ryan shouted, "Yo! I think I see the Grass village up ahead ya'll!"

It was true. He had found the Grass village, now they all headed into the town pass the gates and into the town.

"So now that we're at the village what the hell now?" Ryan asked.

Ino looked at the scroll in her hand, "Well, we need to find this flower, that's the main issue."

"So what do we do? Find the nearest field and go pick daisies all day till we're damn sore to the bone?" Ryan muttered.

"Baka, if you had listened, Tsunade-sama said this was a rare flower, there are only three hundred of them!" Tenten whispered.

"Well I once read in a magazine that flowers which are usually rare are kept at preserves, there's a Lady I read about who lives in the Grass village and is said to be the owner of about a thousand varieties of different kinds of rare flowers, her name is….Lady Azami is her name." Ino said, "She doesn't live to far from here either I think."

"Maybe we should pay this Lady Azami a visit." Ryan said, "She might know the location of the Blood-White Yuri."

"Ryan, she might even have one." Neji said, "You say I'm a jit but look who's talking."

"You know what Neji you're so much as a deedeedee in my opinion!" Ryan shot back.

"Deedeedee?" Neji asked confused.

"God, it's not like it's the first time I dissed you jit!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take them long to find Lady Azami's palace…or 'crib' as Ryan called it.

"Everyone remember to be on your best behavior and do not try to do anything that will be disrespectful." Neji said firmly.

"Geez jit, don't you think I get enough practice from Hiashi-sama, I know what to do." Ryan said while Ino and Tenten just nodded.

They all stepped up and Tenten knocked on the door. Then the door opened.

Standing there was a tall woman with slightly tanned skin, her brown hair was short but wavy, her eyes were a dark shade of blue that seemed to hold a cold gaze, and a frown was plastered on her thin face. She wore a green kimono that seemed almost a little big on her, and looking no older than twenty-five.

"What is your business here?" she asked in a stern voice.

"We are here on a mission and wish to speak with Lady Azami, this is an urgent matter and it is important that we talk with her immediately; this is a situation of life and death." Neji said.

Ryan sighed in relief in his head, 'Leave it to Neji to pull off seriousness.'

The woman nodded and pulled the door open, "Very well, but be very quiet once you enter and do not touch a single thing."

"Geez, you'd think the Hyuuga Compound was this harsh." Tenten whispered. Ryan giggled, Neji did not and Ino was just confused.

"Chill Ino-chan, one day, I'll give you a private tour of the Compound." Ryan said to the blonde kunouchi of the Leaf.

"Thanks Ryan." Ino smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were asked to sit down and the lady said she would be right back, again, warning them not to touch a thing.

When the lady came back there was a girl behind her. She looked no older than fifteen and had long dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Her skin was pale and she had beautiful blue eyes, she was tall as well and was wearing a black kimono with pink on the edges of it.

"Thank-you Moriko, you can leave now." The girl said and the woman left.

The woman huffed and turned to leave, then the girl looked at them and smiled, "It's cool; you don't have to out up the respectful act anymore, like I give a shit."

Ryan smirked, 'I like this girl!'

"Are you Lady Azami?" Ino asked.

"Please, just Azami sweetie, I hate having a title before my name, hell; I hate even being called a lay sometimes." Azami sighed, "But that's just life you."

"Azami-sama, we've come to speak to you about a very important matter. It regards a certain flower." Tenten said.

"Oh, well you've come to the right place! What kind of flower does this matter regard to?" Azami asked.

"The Blood-White Yuri." Ino said.

Azami looked, "Hai, I know about the Blood-White Yuri, hell, I own about five of them. What about it?"

"Well we were wondering if well….you know a certain place we might find one, you see, a very important person back in Konoha, the Third Hokage's grandson, he's sick with a really life-threatening disease and we need a Blood-White Yuri to cure him." Ryan said, "We wish to ask for your help ma'am."

"Oh….well, if this is life-threatening and I can tell you aren't lying about this so…." Azami said, "I'll give you a Blood-White Yuri flower."

"Really? You mean it? Are you sure?" Ino asked.

"Hai, I have four more, it's not that big-ass of a deal." Azami smiled.

"This is very generous of you Azami-sama." Neji stated.

"Hai, in fact I feel so freaking generous I'll allow you all to spend the night at my palace." Azami said, "You all must be so tired after all."

They all agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on they had all been led to different rooms. When Ryan got to his he just plopped down on the big-ass queen sized bed and relaxed.

"This mission ain't so bad." He said to himself, "And damn, I get the chance to live a life of luxury….then again I do live at the Hyuuga Compound hich in the Leaf village's case we live in luxury….sigh….my life is content."

Then he fell asleep just there for about two hours until a knock came on the door.

"Neji you bitch if this had better be good now that you've fucking interrupted my nap!" Ryan growled getting up and opening the door.

"What is it jit? OH! Hey Ino! Gomen...didn't mean that."

"Its okay, Ryan, um, dinner is going to be served in about ten minutes, just thought I'd let you know." Ino said.

"Oh, thanks Ino-chan." Ryan said smiling sheepishly.

Ino looked at him, "Did you just call me Ino-chan?"

Ryan jumped and blushed, that was the second time today he had called her Ino-chan, "G-Gomen Ino, I didn't mean to, I mean if it offends you, gomen I…."

"Relax, I like it, come on we don't want to keep Neji and Tenten waiting Ryan-kun." Ino said pulling his arm.

Ryan blinked, his eyes widened, 'Did she just call me Ryan-kun? Kun? Holy fuck.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the table which was already set and no one was in the room a woman came in and went towards the table. She took out a liquid in a bottle and opened it being careful not to spill any of the fluid. The person then poured out the liquid evenly into the drinks set at the table, including Azami's.

"With the right amount of this in their drinks I'll make sure those bakas are completely knocked out. No one will stop me then." The woman said chuckling as she exited the room just in time for Azami, Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Ryan to enter.

To Be Continued…


	4. Dinner & Drunkenness

Notes: Oooooh….I wonder what the hell will happen next? Man, I am tired. I had to read my essay because it was so good in front of the entire school. I was so embarrassed too and my hands were a shaking. So what I did was I walked around the stage as I talked, because walking helps calm my nerves. Luckily I did I good job and my friends were proud! I'm so happy! Enjoy this chapter which will contain randomness and lots of OOCness. But funny in a way!

Chapter Four: Dinner & Drunkenness

Well, they all took their places at the table, Ryan and Ino sat across from Neji and Tenten, Neji being in front of Ryan and Tenten being in front of Ino. Azami took her place at the end of the table.

"Wow….this food looks delicious." Tenten commented.

"I agree with my girl Tenten over there." Ryan added.

Neji shot Ryan a look as if a warning, either not to act like a baka or he just mistook Ryan's comment for a flirt.

"I think the jit is jealous." Ryan whispered to Ino.

"How pathetic…Neji should know, Tenten has always liked him." Ino whispered back.

"Well what are you all waiting for….dig in!" Azami said as she put a big helping of chicken on her plate.

They all had started eating but what was most weird was the drinks they had…it was actually bitter tasting but good at the same time.

"This is the best drink I've ever had!" Ryan said, "Yo Azami-sama! You mind if I get some more of this delicious stuff?"

"Hai, Moriko, could you be so kind as to get us more drinks?" Azami asked as the brown-haired woman with the cold look walked in.

Moriko just nodded and came back with five more drinks setting them down on the table and then leaving.

"Is it just me or does that Moriko seem a bit….suspicious?" Neji asked.

They all looked at Neji with confused looks.

"Suspicious? HA! Suspicious! You jit, we might as well as say that everyone in this village is suspicious, hell, I pretty much think you're suspicious myself!" Ryan laughed chugging down on more of his drink.

"Ryan has a point you know Neji, you should lighten up a bit more!" Tenten giggled and drank the last of her drink starting on her second one.

Neji was still stuck on that suspicion though, he sipped his drink and looked around; and then at that moment he set his drink down and looked at Tenten.

"Tenten…" he whispered.

"Not now Neji, can't you see Azami-sama is talking right now, seriously, cut loose a little, it would be good for you, just lighten up you know?" Tenten asked.

Neji sighed but then nodded sipping his drink again, but feeling that something just wasn't quite right here.

During the whole dinner Ryan was constantly talking telling stories of his life back in the Sand and what his most embarrassing moments were. Like the time he accidentally burned down the Christmas tree at the old sea cottage and almost set the rest of the house on fire. Boy….Ryuu-sensei was not happy about that one.

Everyone laughed at his stories….except Neji. He just snickered and then Ryan shot him a glare, "And what the fuck do you think is so funny you…-hic-…jit?!?!"

Then Ryan covered his mouth and then he hiccupped again. That's when Azami started cracking up as well as Ino.

"OMG Ryan, I think you have the hiccups." Azami laughed banging on the table.

Ryan had just finished his third glass and was drinking his fourth one when he hiccupped again.

Then Ino started cracking up in hysterics, "That's so…HAHAHAHAHAH!!! FUNNY RYAN-KUN! Hic!"

That's when Ryan looked at her as Ino covered her mouth and let out a loud laugh, "Looks like I -hic- ain't -hic- the only -hic- one who has them! HIC!"

"Ryan, are you feeling okay?" Neji asked, his words seemed to slur in his mind and he had an awful headache.

"Well….now that you mention it you bitch….I do feel kind of light…like a -hic-…cloud!" Ryan then spread his arms out, "WHOOO! Why is the room spinning whoa…everything looks weird….I can't see a damn thing clearly."

Azami laughed, "Now that you mention it, it does look kind of like the room is spinning."

Tenten giggled, "I know….-hic-!"

Neji just looked at everyone and then at the table, everyone was so busy with their drinks that there was still so much food left on the table.

Then Azami stood up but then stumbled awkwardly holding onto the edge of her chair laughing, "Well -hic-, I better -hic- head off to -hic- bed!" then she walked awkwardly to her room stumbling down the hall.

Tenten yawned, "Hai, -hic-, I'm pretty tired too."

"Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow anyway -hic-! Oh crap, I am so dizzy!" Ino laughed hysterically as she fell off her chair and fell on the floor.

"I know -hic-….so am I Ino-chan!" Ryan smiled and fell over with her.

Neji looked at the two I shock. Did Ryan just call Ino 'Ino-chan'?!! And the position the two were in was just downright disturbing.

"Come on, we should get to bed." Neji said as he awkwardly moved picking Ryan and Ino both off the floor, unfortunately tumbling down with them.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!! This is just craaaaazzzzy! HIC!" Ryan laughed.

"Oh man, I feel so tired…" Tenten said as she tripped and fell on top of Neji.

"YOU JITS! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!" Ryan screamed suddenly pushing Neji off of him along with Tenten snuggling closer with Ino.

"Ryan-kun, -hic-, you're too much." Ino laughed before passing out on the floor.

"I know, yo everything is getting so daaaaaaaaaarrrrrrkkkk….." Neji had hit Ryan on the back of the head knocking his cousin out cold.

Neji then plopped down on the ground, he was starting to get tired too and soon the prodigy was completely knocked out, Tenten had soon knocked out too, falling unconscious on Neji's chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadowy figure of a woman made her way pass the dinner table looking down at the four drunken genin who had just passed out and smirked.

'Perfect…' she thought, 'I knew that stuff I poured in their drink would be so addicting that they'd get drunk enough and eventually pass out.'

Then she left the room and exited the house, opening the doors to a greenhouse, namely, Azami's Private Greenhouse. She stepped inside the moonlight filling the windows and upon the varieties of he different flowers. She walked towards on of the areas that was shadowed and reached out to pull a vase full of five flowers. She smirked wickedly now, tucking the vase in her arm and exiting the greenhouse.

'I had better get ready to leave the Grass village tomorrow.' She thought to herself, 'But not before Azami-sama and those other baka genin are dead.'

To Be Continued…


	5. Aftermath & Horrors

Notes: I know some of you want to know what the hell happens next….so here it is….enjoy.

Chapter Five: Aftermath & Horrors

It was about ten in the morning when Ryan opened his eyes and groaned. He had a horrible headache and his whole body ached.

"What the fuck happened last night?" he groaned and looked down to see Ino sleeping next to him. He blushed, "Kuso! I didn't do anything bad did I?"

Then he remembered last night they were all having dinner and was drinking this drink most of the time and everything was so dizzy and he couldn't see clearly and Azami had gone to bed.

He looked around and sighed, 'I guess we all just passed out on the floor.' Then he remembered faintly Neji knocking him out, 'I'm gonna kill that jit for that.'

Then Ryan felt stirring beside him and saw that Ino was waking up. She yawned and stretched and looked at Ryan who looked at her, Ino clutched her head.

"Ugggghhhh….. what happened?" Ino asked looking at Ryan.

"We all passed out at dinner, come on we gotta wake up the jit and Tenten." They both crawled over and then Ryan suddenly smirked at the sight. Tenten and Neji were both sleeping together Neji had his arms around Tenten and Tenten's head was on Neji's chest.

"Ohhhhhh….what do we have here?" Ryan whispered snickering to himself.

"Aw….but don't you think they look cute together Ryan-kun?" Ino asked giggling.

"That they do Ino-chan but…..I just so wish I had a camera right now!" Ryan said, "And I honestly don't think they need to be disturbed right now, Neji would tear my head off."

Ino nodded and said, "Come on, we better get cleaned up, it'll help clear our heads a little."

Ryan agreed and both tip-toed out of the room careful not to disturb the other two sleeping on the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they both got showered and dressed they made their way back to entrance to find Neji and Tenten already there ready to leave.

"Good morning, you two have a nice sleep?" Ryan asked smiling.

Neji glared and Tenten just blushed.

"Ryan, I still have a hangover and you're not helping to make it any better." Neji stated.

"Come on jit, I know you enjoyed sleeping with her and…..hold it! Did you say hangover? But that means that…." Ryan paused for a minute, "Those drinks, someone spiked them didn't they?"

"Exactly, that's why we all passed out, we all got drunk." Neji said.

"No wonder…." Ino said quietly, "Wait! What about Azami-sama is she okay?"

"Oh I'm just fine! Getting a hangover is just something that I never expected!" they all turned to find Azami in a pink kimono and holding her head, "I don't know who spiked our drinks but whoever did is so gonna get fired. Anyway, you had better follow me, to get the flower you asked for."

They all followed Azami to a greenhouse that was fairly big, and she opened the door with her keys and stepped inside along with the other genin.

"This is my own private greenhouse. Here is where all the rarest flowers and plants I can find are housed. I take great care of my greenhouse as well as my servants." Azami explained and then turned right, "The Blood-White Yuri should be this way---WHAT?!?! OH FUCK!"

"Azami-sama what's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"They're gone! Someone stole my Blood-White Yuri flowers, oh dear god this is not good! Those flowers may have fallen into the wrong hands! Oh no!"

"Azami-sama calm down, maybe you misplaced them." Ino said.

"NEVER! I have never ever even arranged my greenhouse at all and I have always kept my flowers in the right places, which places are shady enough, or have enough sunlight!" Azami said.

"Well…is the greenhouse usually locked at night?" Ryan asked.

"Hai!" Azami said.

"Does anyone else besides you have the key?" Neji asked.

"Well only the gardener does, strange though, he should be tending to the plants right about now, hmmm…..I think it's time we pay the gardener a visit!" Azami said, "Come on! The servant corridors are this way!"

When they got down the hall Azami banged on one of the doors, "Gardener? Gardener? Gardner, are you in there?"

She opened the door and gasped at what she saw, the others looked in shock. There was blood on the floor everywhere and on the ground was a man who was dead.

"W-What the hell happened in here?" Azami was shaken at the sight, "W-Who would murder the gardener?"

"It looks like the person murdered the gardener for his keys." Tenten said, "To get into the greenhouse."

Then Neji activated his Byakugan and searched the room all of the sudden freezing with shock, "There's a corpse in the closet too, it looks like it's been there for a while now."

Ryan opened up the closet and a body came tumbling out, it was a blood-soaked body of a woman with short brown hair. When he turned the body over he almost his blood froze. This woman….had no face!

"What….the….fuck is going on here?" Ryan managed to choke out as he looked at the corpse in his arms.

Azami froze as she saw the body Ryan had in his arms….this body….she knew all too well whose it was.

"T-That's…..Moriko. That corpse is Moriko." She said shakily tears filling her eyes.

"But I don't understand, Moriko is alive isn't she, but if this is the real Moriko, and that isn't then….how the fuck did her face disappear?" Ryan was confused.

Neji looked up and said, "This could only mean one thing…."

Then they all heard laughter of evil behind them, "Of course, the Hyuuga prodigy is always right!"

Neji glared as he turned to the figure, "Hello Moriko, or should I say….Orochimaru!"

Moriko laughed again insanely, "I see you've finally figured it out." Then she pulled at her face which instantly came off like a mask revealing a pale face of evil.

Ryan froze and dropped the body in his hands with a 'thump' as he saw this guy take off his face. What was revealed was a ghostly pale face with long dark hair, eyes yellow like a snakes eyes. This guy….was a demon! This guy was OROCHIMARU!

To Be Continued…


	6. Orochimaru's Dirty Trick

Notes: Bumbumbum!!!! Oh how the suspense kills us all! Well enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Six: Orochimaru's Dirty Trick!

Everyone was dead silent as they saw Orochimaru. Many glared at the evil S-ranked criminal who just smirked at all of them laughing at them.

"What have you done to my Blood-White Yuri flowers you fucking bitch?" Azami said glaring coldly.

"The Blood-White Yuri flower, hai, I am going to take them back to me with the Sound village, I have already stolen more of these flowers using them for my experiments. Kabuto is already working on one that will make my ninja stronger and soon I will be unstoppable." Orochimaru said licking his lips.

"We need those flowers for something; you won't get away with this." Ryan said.

"Oh I'm afraid I already have my boy, well it is a shame I have to kill you now….good-bye." Then he grabbed a kunai hidden in the kimono and ran with fast speed at Azami first.

Tenten stepped in front of her a kunai in her hand blocking Orochimaru from attacking Azami. Attempting to kick him in the stomach he dodged it and grabbed another kunai from his kimono aiming it at Tenten who quickly had another kunai and blocked it pushing him back.

Orochimaru crashed into the door and smirked, "I admit you're all strong looking but we should probably take this outside, wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now would we?" then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where the hell did he run off to?" Ino asked.

That when Ryan activated his Byakugan and looked up, "He's on the roof ya'll! It looks like he's waiting for us to."

Neji looked at the girls, "Tenten, Ino, stay here and protect Azami-sama at all costs!"

Tenten looked up, "But what about you and Ryan?"

"We'll take care of this whore for you! We'll get the Blood-White Yuri back too!" Ryan said narrowing his eyes.

"Just be careful you two." Azami said, Tenten just looked down sadly, Ino had a worried face.

Then Neji went up to Tenten and grabbed her shoulders, "You must protect Azami-sama, Ryan and I will handle Orochimaru on our own there's no need to worry."

"Be careful Neji." She whispered looking into his eyes.

Ino walked over to Ryan and looked at him directly, "You be careful too Ryan, you know you still have to live to be in the ANBU remember?"

"How could I forget?" he grinned.

Then all of the sudden he felt a warm touch on his cheek and arms around his neck….Ino had just kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled back Ryan had red on his cheeks as well as Ino!

"That's for if you don't come back." Ino whispered.

Ryan smiled, "Don't give up hope Ino, Neji and I will be back in no time!"

With a final good-bye Neji and Ryan headed out and net Orochimaru on the roof.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see two Hyuuga's have come along, good, this will be very interesting." Orochimaru chuckled.

Neji and Ryan glared, their Byakugan both activated.

Then Orochimaru opened his mouth a snake launching at them. Both Neji and Ryan dodged it with ease, but that's when Orochimaru went at them again snakes summoned from his arms.

Ryan and Neji both dodged the snakes and grabbed the snakes yanking them forward causing Orochimaru to fall forward.

Then Orochimaru growled drawing back enough to make Ryan and Neji fall forward as well. But he wasn't done just yet, he summoned two other snakes from his arms which wrapped around both Ryan and Neji constricting them.

Ryan tried to break free but the grip only tightened; he felt as if his body's bones would all crack soon and he was choking for air.

But then he saw Neji who had concentrated on increasing his chakra flow and suddenly he released himself causing the snake to explode in a splatter of blood. Ryan copied the same technique and was soon free.

"I see, so both of you are strong when you are together, but I know what your fears are too. Like say this one!" Orochimaru did a few hand-signs, "REANIMATION!"

Out of the ground came a dark light and out of the ground came two wooden coffins.

"Prepare to see your worst nightmares!" Orochimaru cackled.

The coffins then opened and the lids fell to the grounds with a loud 'thump'.

When the two Hyuuga's saw who was inside the coffins Ryan gasped and Neji looked in a mix of horror, anger, and sadness.

Inside the coffins were two people a man and a woman. But not just any, two Hyuuga Clan members! The man had a look that was exactly like Hiashi's it was identical to his, but he had a headband on his forehead and wore all black, his hair also was in a style similar to Neji's. The woman had long dark hair and wore a black kimono with red blossoms. Both were dirty and pale, it was easy to see both were or had been dead.

"W-Who the fucking hell are those two Neji?" Ryan asked in a shaky whisper, "Neji?" he looked to his right and saw his cousin crying.

Tears flowed out of Neji's eyes as he fell on his knees and began sobbing, "Those two….are..."

"Ryan, you have grown quite a lot." The woman spoke, Ryan looked at her as she stepped from the coffin.

Then it hit him but made him grow weak at the knees.

"M-Mother?" he asked the woman, "Is it you?"

"Hai Ryan, and your Uncle Hizashi as well." The woman spoke looking at him.

'Hizashi! NEJI'S FATHER TOO?!?!' Ryan was going insane in his mind he looked at his cousin again who seemed to be taking it in much harder.

"Neji…." The man, Hizashi spoke, "Why have we been summoned here….are we to fight you?"

Neji looked up more tears flowing out of his eyes, "Father…." He said in a sob but then banged his fists on the roof tiles so hard that his knuckles bled.

"**HOW DARE YOU!!!" **he yelled at Orochimaru who smiled at the sight.

"**YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE HYUUGA CLAN! SUMMONING MY FATHER AND RYAN'S OWN MOTHER! WHAT A CRUEL TRICK; YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR OROCHIMARU! DAMN YOU!" **Neji shouted in rage his chakra building up rising along with his temper.

"Oh how the Hyuuga prodigy falls…." Orochimaru said chuckling. Hizashi faced him, "Indeed damn you, you have played a very cruel joke to make my son break down like this, I do not wish to fight him."

"Nee-san, I know this is hard on you it is for me to, to fight our own sons against our will, what other choice do we have?" Ryan's mother said.

"Hotaru, I know what this means but I will never rest in peace, to know I have to fight my own son, it just sickens me." Hizashi looked at his crying son and then at his nephew.

Ryan looked at the two deceased Hyuuga who were his mother and his uncle. This was too much for him to bear. But he knew he had no choice as did Neji, they both had to fight there own parents but a realization came to him….this was a fake jutsu!

"Neji…." Ryan said, "That's not really our parents, they're just summons, they're fake, but still, I know you're upset but what choice do we have we must fight them."

"Ryan, it seems we have no choice." His mother looked down then with sad eyes, "If I end up killing my only son whom I only saw as a babe before I died, I will never forgive myself."

Ryan nodded, "I understand……mom."

Neji then looked up and Ryan and nodded drying off his stray tears and standing up to join Ryan in the fight.

To Be Continued…


	7. A Bitter Battle: Hyuuga vs Hyuuga

Notes: Okay….I my last chapter was pretty much a major 'WTF?' moment. Now I'm not good at fight scenes but I'll try to make this one as good as possible. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: A Bitter Battle Hyuuga vs. Hyuuga!

Neji got up and joined Ryan for the battle. A few stray tears still clung on his face. Ryan looked at his cousin with sadness knowing that this was just too much for Neji to bear as much as it was for him. Hell, Ryan hadn't even known his mother but now here he was about to fight her. He had heard about how much Neji admired his father but this had to be the most bittersweet reunion of the Hyuuga's ever!

Orochimaru still chuckled and stepped behind both Hotaru and Hizashi, in his hands were two kunai with special tags attached to them.

"Fuck you whore…" Hotaru whispered as Orochimaru stuck the kunai in her skull doing the same to Hizashi.

"Silence both of you are under my control now." Then he removed his hands and stepped back.

The color had immediately returned to both of their faces and both looked normal. But then the two deceased Hyuugas crouched down in fighting stances their Byakugan now activated.

"Now…..attack!" Orochimaru yelled out. The Hyuugas charged at Neji and Ryan with great speed.

Neji dodged his father's moves and attempted to hit one of Hizashi's chakra points but missed. He was so confused! This was his father he was fighting but also it was not. He attempted to strike Hizashi again but that's when Neji felt himself trip and his father grabbed his arm striking one of Neji's chakra points!

Ryan wasn't doing so good as Hotaru ran at him fists full of chakra. He crouched down, "Ninja Art: Cyclone Fury!" he said as he kicked his legs up spinning around. Hotaru was hit and she fell back but not before grabbing Ryan's arm. Ryan fell with her and attempted to punch her in the stomach but his mother grabbed his wrist and struck one of his chakra points!

Both Neji and Ryan fell to the ground but then got back up as their parents charged at them yet again!

Then Neji took a stance as his father tried to strike him but found he couldn't, then with a huge amount of chakra Neji spun around Ryan smiled, 'Looks like Neji's Heavenly Palm Spin was a success!'

As Hotaru charged at Ryan he got up and dodged her jumping up and then flipping landing behind her. Hotaru then quickly turned and tried to strike at Ryan but he blocked it with a kunai.

Neji watched as his father took a familiar stance and then got up; he knew this attack all too well! It was One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms! He had to think fast so he prepared for another Heavenly Palm Spin but then Hizashi charged at him in a blur, Neji ended up dodging him many times and trying to strike back with Sixty-Four Palms but his father was too quick!

Ryan was blocking all of his mother's attacks. But then he decided now was the time to strike when he saw her hands, they ignited a blue chakra, it surrounded her arms now and the chakra had taken form of two dragons that charged at him. Ryan didn't have enough time to dodge it as the dragons bit into both of his shoulders he growled in pain as the pressure of the foreign chakra was on his shoulders; he felt it sinking deeper tearing his skin causing him to bleed. Neji rushed over to him and struck Hotaru in the back causing her chakra dragons to fade and Ryan to be free.

"Are you okay Ryan?" Neji asked.

"Oh I'm just fine jit! But I'd rather battle on smoother ground; I don't like the fact that we could easily put a hole in Azami-sama's roof!" Ryan grinned.

"What are you up to?" Neji asked his cousin.

"Just following my own lead cousin, just following my own lead." Then in a flash Ryan quickly ran and jumped off the roof, Neji looked at the sight as if to say, 'Why the hell did he just do that?' The female Hyuuga than punched Neji in the stomach tossing him aside and jumping down after her son, all of the sudden Neji got a wake-up call when getting kicked in the chest that made him skid across the roof. He looked up to see his father Hizashi who was ready to fight.

Meanwhile Ryan was falling, he saw his mother falling behind him. He smirked, knowing that this was going to happen. He then released a large amount of chakra from his body and spun around touching the ground safely and as his mother fell behind him the pressure of chakra that surrounded his body was enough to push her off as he rotated to the right causing a hole to appear on the ground. Ryan had just done a Heavenly Palm Spin in the air and on the ground. 'Holy fuck! I totally did it!' Ryan was cheering in his head for a moment. But the moment was interrupted as his mother lunged at him again. This had gone on quite enough for Ryan!

He bit his thumb and did a few hand-signs and placed his hand on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!"

In a wave of chakra appeared Hiroshi, the Hyuuga dragon who stood a Ryan's side. When the dragon looked at the woman in front of him the dragon stiffened.

"Boy! Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Hiroshi roared as he looked at the woman.

"Hiroshi-sama! That's not her! That's not your old mistress or my mother! It's a fake jutsu used by Orochimaru! He even summoned my Uncle Hizashi." Ryan said to the dragon.

The dragon growled, "That bastard! Summoning the deceased of our clan just to weaken us…..this is unacceptable!" the dragon now activated his Byakugan.

His mother looked at the dragon for a moment, and then gathered chakra in her arms preparing for that chakra dragon attack again. Hiroshi crouched beside Ryan saying, "Boy, now is the time to try the technique, do you have enough chakra gathered in your body now?"

Ryan nodded. He had prepared for this attack good and clear. His hands formed a few-hand-signs concentrating hard, when he was done he took the kung-fu like stance of the dragon

Hiroshi looked in wonder, 'Did Hiashi really teach him that move?'

"Gentle Fist Art: Dragon Palms!" with that Ryan then had gathered blue chakra that surrounded his hands it took the form of claws and the force of chakra on his hands caused the fabric of the long-sleeved fishnet shirt to rip up to his elbows. Then he looked up and said, "Gentle Dragon Fist Art: Sixty-Four Dragon Claws!"

With that Ryan charged at his mother who held a shocked look on her face and as he struck the chakra points the chakra claws would penetrate through her flesh.

'Sixty-Four Dragon Claws, it is similar to Sixty-Four Palms but this one requires Dragon Palm to be used first. The chakra filled claw-formed hands will penetrate through the skin at the chakra points directly therefore damaging the chakra points permanently and… result in the victim's death. Few Hyuugas have mastered it but this boy...is good at chakra control. You don't see much shinobi with that kind of trait.'

As Ryan struck the last chakra point with great force it went through Hotaru's body. Immediately dirt and clay poured out of her body.

"Ryan…" she whispered, "Forgive me, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know…." Ryan said, "None of us did. Mom, I want you to know, I want to be an ANBU. I got my application; I'm willing to always take risks."

Hotaru smiled, "Just like your father, he'll be so proud of you…..Ryan…."

Then she faded into white clay and dirt falling at the ground, but he saw something in the dirt…..a corpse of a Sound ninja.

"Disgraceful…" Hiroshi said sadly, "To kill their own people and use them as puppets and dolls to torment others. It is not right."

"I know…" Ryan said, his chakra claws faded now but that's when he heard a scream on the roof.

"TENTEN!" the shout came, it sounded like Neji!

Ryan looked up in alarm climbing up Hiroshi's back; he had almost forgotten there was still a fight taking place on the roof! Neji was up there, with Hizashi, and Orochimaru. But Tenten? How? Wasn't she guarding Azami with Ino?

"Fly up Hiroshi! Quick!" Ryan ordered and the Hyuuga dragon took off!

To Be Continued…


	8. Daring Rescues & Worrying

Notes: Okay whew! That was a long chapter back there! I'm sorry if none of it was that good but as I said before I'm not good at fight scenes. This next chapter may be kind of weird too. But hey, I'm naturally a weird person! At least, that's what I think. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Daring Rescues & Worrying

Neji was still concerned for Ryan about why the hell his cousin had jumped off the roof. Was he okay? Did he survive? Was he dead by now? But his thoughts were shaken away as he was fighting his father face-to-face. And what of Orochimaru? What was he up to?

Orochimaru meanwhile had thoughts of his own. Smirking at how difficult it was for the two mere genin to fight off their deceased parents….his fake jutsu had worked perfectly. He also knew that Hyuuga's had a blind spot he watched as Neji avoided his father's punched and kicks attempting to strike back at his father. Orochimaru could have laughed at how the prodigy struggled. Orochimaru soon grew bored of watching the prodigy fight and looked down the roof wondering if the other Hyuuga was dead yet. He shrugged it off….the boy was probably dead by now anyways.

He watched some more as Neji and Hizashi were in close combat; Neji seemed to be growing exhausted but kept going. Orochimaru chuckled he then grabbed a kunai, he figured now would be the perfect time for the Hyuuga prodigy to die. Though he had to admit, the boy fought well. Just as he was about to throw the kunai at his back a shuriken was aimed at him causing him to drop the kunai and move his hand out of the way. He looked to his right and saw a girl with two buns in her hair and a pink Chinese shirt with baggy pants.

"Already want to kill him?" Tenten asked, "If you want him, you're gonna have to get through me!"

Orochimaru smirked, "Very well kunouchi, if you insist."

"Show me what you've got." Tenten smirked pulling out a scroll.

Neji looked to his right and saw Tenten getting ready to fight Orochimaru! She had saved his life by deflecting the kunai from Orochimaru but now what? And what was she doing here anyway?

_Flashback_

_Tenten, Ino, and Azami had quietly escaped her place and took shelter in her private greenhouse, they could see the fight going on from the roof. _

"_Something isn't right here." Tenten said, "I just can't help but think that." _

"_I know….I sure hope Ryan is doing all right. This battle could go on forever for all I know." Ino said silently. _

"_You both are really worried about those boys aren't you?" Azami asked. _

"_Hai….we are." Tenten said. _

"_Tenten, I think you should see what's going on!" Azami said._

"_Me? But Neji specifically told me to stay here and guard you!" Tenten said._

"_I can take care of myself and Ino will be here to protect me. You should probably help those boys out." Azami said. _

"_But….but…"_

"_Tenten! You are like, the strongest kunouchi in our village. Why hesitate? Now go out there and fight!" Ino said giving Tenten a push. _

_Tenten then smiled and nodded before taking off towards the roof._

_End Flashback_

Orochimaru had summoned a few snakes and flung them at Tenten. But she dodged them and threw a frenzy of shuriken at the snakes, killing them all. Not one was missed. Orochimaru got annoyed by this and lunged at the girl summoning a snake that was human sized. The snake attempted to strike at Tenten but she avoided it and jumped in the air with one of her scrolls, summoning a barrage of weapons aimed at the snake and Orochimaru. The snake wasn't so lucky but Orochimaru managed to barely escape.

Tenten then attacked Orochimaru with a katana but he avoided it yet again.

"So you like to fight dirty do you?" he hissed, "Then you can count on it."

Neji was having a hard time fighting his father and seeing if Tenten was still alive or not. A punch in his chest brought him back to reality and he narrowed his eyes at his father. This was all wrong! This was suppose to be a simple mission but here comes Orochimaru and to summon his own dead father! This had gone on long enough!

Neji took a fighting stance and then charged at his father using sixty-four palms! He aimed at all the right chakra points and on the last strike he got out a kunai and struck it deeply in Hizashi's stomach and through it. Clay poured out of the body.

"Neji…please forgive me, I never wanted this…." Hizashi said.

"Hai father, gomen, you should have never gone through this." Neji said tears in his eyes.

"I know Neji, be strong for me…..promise me that…." Hizashi then faded into a clay statue which fell apart revealing another Sound ninja corpse.

Neji stood silent for a few minutes and then turned to Orochimaru and Tenten's fight. Tenten was fighting Orochimaru using her katana to deflect Orochimaru's sword, the Long Sword of the Heavens. That sword had been used to kill the third Hokage. And here Tenten was fighting for her life!

She struggled to deflect his attacks but they just kept coming then she tried to throw a kunai at him but missed. But as she was about to strike again attempting to trip Orochimaru he caught her off balance and tried to stab her luckily Tenten rolled to the left but the sword caught her in the shoulder. She cried out in pain as it sank in.

"TENTEN!" Neji screamed seeing Tenten hurt badly. Then Orochimaru grabbed her by the neck taking a kunai and then stabbing her in the stomach, more blood coughed and Neji was soon angered; Orochimaru looked at her before throwing her at the side of the roof making her skid across, she gagged up blood in the process but she was too far at the edge of the other side of the roof.

Orochimaru ran in her direction as Tenten struggled to get herself up but as he prepared to summon another snake a blur came at him punching him in the stomach.

"Get away from her!" Orochimaru turned to see it was Neji who was in front of Tenten guarding her with narrowed eyes and a killing intent.

Orochimaru chuckled but just as he almost struck Neji a large fast mass of black came along knocking Orochimaru off making him skid at the side of the roof.

It was Hiroshi with Ryan on his back! Ryan turned to see Neji who was helping Tenten up and then glared meancingly at Orochimaru.

"Where's the Blood-White Yuri you fucking bitch? Tell us right now!" Ryan said, "I have a Hyuuga Dragon here and I'm not afraid to use him!"

Hiroshi growled at Orochimaru, "You had better tell us if you know what is good for you!"

Orochimaru smirked, "I see. Just the flowers you want huh? Okay…I'll give you the flowers. Just one condition."

"Orochimaru…." Hiroshi hissed crouching low.

"I want my life! These flowers are of no use to me anymore anyways." Orochimaru then tossed something at Ryan who caught it. It was the flowers all right. The Blood-White Yuri.

"Coward!" Hiroshi roared, "You won't hide forever you know! They'll kill you one day and no one will even care!"

Orochimaru smirked, "Ah, but how do you know if I really will die? My legacy will live on!" then he took off.

Ryan was about to ask Hiroshi to stop that bitch but Hiroshi said, "Let him go boy. He will be back but that is not to be expected anytime soon. You have bigger things to worry about here."

The dragon and Ryan turned to see Neji holding onto Tenten. Ryan nodded, "Right then. Thanks for all your help Hiroshi. I don't know what I could have done without you."

Hiroshi nodded, "I am glad to help." Then the Hyuuga Dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ryan ran over to Neji who held Tenten in his arms, "How is she jit?"

"I don't know, she's bleeding a lot, there's a hole through her shoulder and I think that kunai had poison in it! She can't die! She just can't die!" Neji said.

"Take it easy jit! Get it together! If we leave now to the Leaf will have just enough time to save Tenten and the other kid's life!" Ryan said.

Neji looked at Ryan and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino, Ryan, Neji, and Tenten had arrived at the Leaf village around midnight. Tenten was being carried on Neji's back Ryan and Ino were just plain worried.

They got to the hospital and Tsunade immediately called Shizune in to take the flowers and Tenten.

They all waited for an hour, Neji looked as if he was praying Ryan and Ino stood out in the hall.

"So how are you?" Ino asked Ryan.

"Well the doc said I had a few minor injuries but I can count on making a fast recovery." Ryan grinned.

"I was worried about you." Ino said.

"Were you now?" Ryan asked then he looked at Neji, "Wow, I've never seen bitchy-boy this down before, I hope he's going to be okay."

"He's just worried about Tenten is all Ryan." Ino said.

"Yeah well call me crazy but I think the raw cracker may be falling for weapon gal." Ryan smirked, "I asked him along the way if I could carry Tenten because he seemed a little tired but he just glared at me and said, 'NO!' man, he can get possessive sometimes."

"Well Ryan, Neji really cares about Tenten, she is on his team after all and he has known her for a while." Ino said.

"I know, he just seems to be taking it a little hard." Ryan said.

"Hey, I think it's a good thing. Neji deserves someone like Tenten." Ino said.

"I know…" Ryan said then he looked at Ino. "Say Ino, you know that kiss?"

Ino blushed and looked at Ryan, "What kiss?"

"Hey! That kiss you gave me for in case I didn't come back." Ryan then blushed but leaned down and kissed Ino on the cheek, "You can keep it, cause I'm alive here."

Ino was blushing a lot much like Ryan was who looked embarrassed. Oh Masako and Toshiko could just see him now! Ryan had never kissed a girl before...except for his siters and Hinata but that's because they were family! He was about to walk away when Ino was all of the sudden in front of him.

"You missed." She said.

"What do you mean I missed no I didn't! I kissed you and I did not-mmph!" Ryan was interrupted as Ino pulled his shirt down and kissed his on the lips. Ryan's eyes were wide but then he closed them and kissed back. Ino's arms moved to his neck and Ryan moved his hands at her waist.

When they parted Ryan said, "Ohhh…..so that's what you meant."

Ino smiled, "Hai, you're a pretty good kisser Ryan."

Ryan blushed again but said, "So are you Ino, come on, I see Shizune, let's see how weapon gal and the boy are doing."

But as they walked over there Ryan and Ino were holding hands and Neji had shot Ryan a look as if to say, 'What have you two been up to?'

Ryan glared back as if to say, 'Don't you question me you jit!'

"So how are they?" Neji asked.

"Well…" Shizune began.

To Be Continued…


	9. Mission Success!

Notes: Okay, now I will update! I hope you like this chapter. I know it is kind of unexpected that Ino kissed Ryan but hey, its young love, what are you gonna do? Anyways enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Mission Success!

"Well…" Shizune began and then she smiled, "Good news. Konohamaru's fever has gone down and his heart rate has returned normal. He's going to live, he just needs a little rest and he'll be up and kicking tomorrow."

"What about Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Tenten will be just fine too, she's resting right now, and her injuries weren't as bad as we thought they were but she's fine now." Shizune said.

"Can we go see her?" Ino asked.

"Of course." Shizune said, "But do be very quiet."

"Neji you go first you jit, she's your teammate." Ryan said giving his cousin a push.

Neji nodded and went into the room where Tenten laid on the bed bandaged up at her wounds and sitting up supported by a few pillows.

"Tenten….how are you feeling?" Neji asked her.

"Oh I'm better Neji…..gomen….I shouldn't have tried to help you like that in the fight. I still need to get stronger and…"

"Tenten, you have no need to apologize it was my fault for not protecting you back there. I am ashamed of that fact." Neji lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Neji….it's okay. I'm fine now see? There's no need to worry." Tenten said.

Neji looked up and walked over to her bedside, "No….there isn't."

Neji looked at her. She still had her hair up but it was messed up a bit. Her face had few scratched on it and her brown eyes looked so innocent to him with long beautiful lashes.

"Neji, why are you staring at me like that?" Tenten asked.

Neji snapped out of his thoughts and tried to stop the slight blush from appearing on his face. Then he cleared his throat, "Tenten, it's just, your hair…."

"Well?"

"Your hair is messed up."

"Oh…well I guess I'll take it down." Tenten was about to lift her hands up when Neji stopped her.

"I can take them down for you, rest now." He said as he moved his hands at her hair-ties and undid her buns allowing her hair to cascade down her back.

"Yo Neji we have to leave soon-oh hey there, was I interrupting something?" Ryan smirked as he saw his cousin and the weapon kunouchi together.

Tenten blushed bright red and Neji glared at Ryan with a slight blush on his face.

"Uh, no, you weren't interrupting anything Ryan, where's Ino?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, Ino went home already though, she did say she wanted to see me again sometime." Ryan blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay then, well you better get going Neji, don't worry about me I'll be just fine." Tenten said.

Neji nodded and looked at Tenten gently brushing his hand against hers and getting up to join Ryan. Both said good-bye to Tenten and left for the Hokage's Office. Ryan wouldn't stop giving Neji this smug look; finally, it annoyed Neji so much he just had to ask.

"What the hell are you so satisfied about?"

"Admit it!"

"What?"

"I said admit it, admit that you are falling for the weapon gal you jit."

"Well I wasn't the one smacking lips with Ino in the hallway."

"Excuse me bitch?!" Ryan was now pissed.

"Oh so you admit it?" Neji asked satisfied.

"Not unless you admit you like that girl, I mean surely she's precious to you and don't you even think a fuck about telling me no jit!"

Neji looked down, "Well you admitted you kissed Ino, hai, Tenten is very precious to me. I just never like to show it often, I get nervous."

Ryan nodded still smirking satisfied, "Now was that so hard?"

When they got to the Hokage's office they told Tsunade about how the mission went and that they succeeded in getting the flower. They also mentioned how Orochimaru had attacked them and took off. Despite that fact Tsunade claimed their mission to be a success and Neji along with Ryan went hoe for a nice nap!

To Be Continued…


	10. See Ya Ryan!

Notes: Okay, this is the last chapter to Ryan's story. Yeah, well I'm going to write another short story you can count on it and it will be about Toshiko and how her life has been in the Sand it's called, 'Twist My Life!' I'll make it as soon as I can okay people? Well enjoy the last chapter to this story.

Chapter Ten: See Ya Ryan!

Months went by after the mission and the two Hyuugas resumed to their training. Ryan was improving more and more, both Ryan and Neji trained with Hiashi and against each other. Ryan was growing stronger and his dragon palm was a big improvement.

Ryan had even started growing fond of Ino since that kiss and would sometimes hang out with her a bit; he tried to encourage Neji to go out with Tenten too but Neji was really stubborn about it and oh how he hated it when Ryan teased him about it. Ryan would say things like "Going to see Tenten-chan again Neji?" or "Yo Neji, I saw in your bed your sheets were a bit messy what the hell were you dreaming about, did it involve Tenten-chan?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one summer night when Ryan was in his room. He had a feeling that….it was time for him to leave the Hyuuga Compound and go back to the Sand village figuring that the year at the Hyuuga compound was up. He got out the applicant for ANBU and began to fill it out. He filled out his gender, age, specialties, and other questions but left the name blank. When he was done he went back to the name and wrote:

_Hyuuga Genji Ryan_

Then Ryan went into his closet digging out a few clothes, and stuffing them in a beat up bag that he brought with him when he first came to the Leaf. Along with the clothes were a few scrolls, weapons, and his applicant. When he finished his light packing he zipped up the bag and walked out of his room. Phase Two: Tell Hiashi he was leaving.

Hiashi let him in asking what it was Ryan wanted.

"Sir, I feel it is time for me to leave, my ANBU exam starts in a week and a half and I feel I need to leave now if you don't mind." Ryan said.

Hiashi looked at him, "I see. Well it seems due to all the training you have received as a Hyuuga you should be ready enough to take the exam. When do you wish to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon? Are you sure?"

"Hai, I have already packed up sir." Ryan said.

"Very well then. You may leave tomorrow but do come back for a visit when you can." Hiashi said.

Ryan smiled, "Thank-you sir!"

Now for Phase Three: Tell Ino that he was leaving. Ryan gulped, this was going to be difficult but he decided he would write her a letter explaining why he would not be in the Leaf village or why he would not be living at the compound. After that was done he got ready for bed but unfortunately ended up tossing and turning all night. It was a restless sleep.

The next morning Ryan stood in front of the gates of Konoha with Neji, Hinata, and Hiashi.

"Ryan, promise you will come back and visit the compound." Hiashi said.

"I promise sir." Ryan said.

"Ryan…I-I p-packed you some f-food i-in case you get hungry." Hinata said shyly giving Ryan a box of lunch.

Ryan looked at the box and then at Hinata, "Thanks Hinata-sama, that's really sweet of ya'll."

Neji stepped forward and stuck his hand out. Ryan looked at it and then looked at Neji, "Are you serious man? Shake your hand?"

Neji sighed but managed a small smile Ryan grinned back and shook his hand when Ryan pulled his hand away Neji had a small paper in his hand and looked at Ryan in question.

"Give that to Ino, say it's from Ryan." Ryan then winked and turned to walk to the gate. Then he turned and gave a final wave, Hinata waved to him.

"Love ya'll!" Ryan said and then he took off.

"Well the compound won't be the same without him." Neji said smiling and then turning around, "I had better give this to Ino."

When he gave Ino the note Ino looked at Neji and then the note. She opened it up reading the letter and read it:

_Dear Ino-chan,_

_Don't expect getting a visit from me or anytime this year. I've gone back to the Sand to take my ANBU exam. But don't worry Ino I won't forget you or any of you people from this village. In the meantime, I'm probably in the woods heading towards Suna now. Take care of the jit for me and Hinata. Oh and by the way, the next time you see me, I might be wearing a dragon mask. _

_Love,_

_Ryan-kun_

Ino smiled and looked at the sky, "Ryan, wherever you are now, good luck. I'll miss you."

Somewhere out in the wood outside of Konoha Ryan was walking….bored already. So to relieve his boredom he started to sing:

"_Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love yah tomorrow! You're always a day away! Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love yah tomorrow! You're always A DAAAAAAAY AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!" _

(A/N: Hey, he's Ryan what are you going to do? XD)

The End….for now!


End file.
